Near field communication (“NFC”) is a proximity communication technology that can enable contactless device payment transactions with a point of sale system. NFC communication generally is conducted in a range from about 3 to about 4 inches. Such short communication distances enable secure communication between close field proximity enabled devices. In operation of an NFC transaction, a user “taps” a contactless device, such as an NFC-enabled mobile phone, to a reader of a point of sale system. The reader recognizes the NFC-enabled device when the device is moved within range of the reader, establishes a secure communication channel with the device, and initiates a payment transaction between the reader and the device. The duration of the NFC transaction is very short and does not easily permit communication of other information or the conduct of other services during the transaction. Additionally, the contactless device must be held close to the reader during the entire NFC transaction.
NFC contactless payment devices can function as a credit card to enable purchases at the point-of-sale by communicating credit card account information to the point of sale reader. However, the short duration of conventional NFC methods and systems for contactless payment devices does not enable the utilization of value-added services and user choices to a transaction. During the conventional transaction, the device and the reader communicate to complete the predefined transaction. Further user input or further transactions, such as user selection of coupons or loyalty rewards or automatic application of those items, is not possible in the predefined NFC transaction, without establishing another connection or holding the device close to the reader for the entire transaction. Alternative conventional methods require multiple taps or a tap and hold of the contactless device to enable the utilization of each service, resulting in user inconvenience. Additionally, few mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are equipped with NFC functionality. Without NFC functionality, such mobile devices cannot be used for NFC transactions. Many mobile devices are equipped with Bluetooth technology. Accordingly, it would be desirable to use Bluetooth technology on the context of NFC transactions